Tell me
by Aquen
Summary: Tell me...am I...


_All right! I just finished watching the anime for Black Cat and I have to say... I like Creed... that isn't to weird right? I liked how insane he was... I also like him and Echidna paired together, they seem very fitting! Now I need to go and read the manga... _

_**Note:** Since I only watched the anime the timeline it based off the anime and if there are any extra arcs or characters or events that happen in the manga I won't know (because I haven't read it yet)_

**_Spoilers__: Episode...20_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Black Cat_**

_

* * *

_

_I am…_

It was an ugly color, the opposite of what it should be. It should have been a deep passionate red, blood red. Instead it was snow white, innocent and weak. He wanted to crush it, rip it apart, and paint it red with blood. The emotions running deep within his heart, deep within the darkness, drew him to clench the green stem of the flower. It weakly snapped it in half, the blood of the flower staining his hands.

Paint it red. His mind whispered his fingers twitched with excitement to do so. But he hesitated, mesmerized by the whiteness of the flower, the white rose.

It should be red.

_I am…_

"You're awake." Creed's eyes snapped to the speaker, Echidna. She sat in a chair near the bed he was lying on, arms crossed, watching him intently. Creed narrowed his eyes at her, hand clenching a little tighter around the stem of the rose.

"Why?" His voice was terribly low, an undertone of the pain of betrayal layering behind it. Echidna blinked, lips pressing together slightly. "Why?" Creed repeated.

"Creed?"

"Why did you leave me like this?" Creed gasped, eyes widening. The stem slipped though his hands, the blossom of the flower catching on his curled fingers. "You let them take everything away! You…" But it was useless to scream at her, she had already explained herself. He was not mad at her, not mad in the least. He was angry, confused, struggling against the feelings of betrayal and a peace that did not make sense.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes at the warring feelings inside his chest.

"I hate you!"

_I am… insane…_

Echidna flinched ever so slightly, her eyes lowering a bit. Creed ignored these subtle motions clenching his hand around the too white petals crushing them in his hand. It felt wonderful, nice, how it should feel when crushing something that was weaker.

But it also felt so wrong.

What had happened to him? Before he had never thought twice at destroying anything. What had that girl done to him? What had Train done to him?

"That idiot!" Creed threw the crushed flower away, the petals floated down around Echidna, the empty stem falling in front of her feet. "I'll… I'll kill him!"

"Creed."

_I am… insane…_

Creed took a sharp inhale of breath at Echidna's calm voice, wide eyes watching her. Teetering over the edge, the edge of a black rage and… Creed did not know what lay on the other side of the edge, where Echidna was calling him back to.

"You need to rest." Creed's eyes widened a bit more. "You are very weak… besides it is time for you to give up your past life."

Creed stared at her shocked. She had never crossed him before, not until she had allowed that girl to take away his godly powers.

She hated him

Hated…

_I am… insane… aren't I?_

"I see." Creed let out a low chuckle. "This is my punishment," He let out more chuckles; he teetered on the edge feeling himself being dragged into that dark place. "And you are my jailer."

"No." Echidna stood, eyes locked on Creed. He could not move he felt latched in place by her piercing eyes, filled with emotions he did not understand.

Creed was afraid. An emotion he had banished from his life, but he was feeling it now. He was afraid, afraid of the blackness he was falling into and afraid of the words Echidna would say. That would either thrust him into the blackness or offer a life line from it.

"It is true being stripped of your powers and living like this is your punishment, but I am not your jailer." She reached up, to a vase full of those terrible white flowers.

"I'm here because I want to be."

_I am… insane… aren't I? _

"Why?" Even to Creed's own ears his voice sounded frightened, weak. The blackness still stretched down behind him, but the ground was being stabilized under his feet. "Why?"

Echidna smiled at him, a soft warm smile, a smile that made Creeds breath stop for a moment. "Because, you are important to me."

Creed blinked at her, confused.

"And," She reached forward, placing the flower beside his head, her fingertips lightly touching his cheek, the white blossoms tickling his ear. "I want to help you recover."

His life line.

_I am… insane… aren't I? Tell me, am I?_

"But… why?" The darkness receded from his mind, the rage dying away as quickly as it had flared up. Now he just lay in the bed, looking up at the beautiful women above him utterly confused. "After all I did… I'm not… well…"

Echidna nodded. "I know."  
"Then… why…"

Echidna slipped her hand away, but Creed wanted her warm touch, she was his life line. The irrational fear that if she left he would descend back into the darkness filled him.

She left the flower behind, its petals soft and silky. White… beautiful white… pure and lovely.

_I am… insane… aren't I? Tell me, am I?_

"You are smart Creed." Echidna merely said, a coy smile playing at the edges of her lips. "I'm sure you can find out."

Creed just blinked.

"Until you discover why, I'll be there, your strength. To… protect you."

From what? Creed was an ex-number, though he no longer had godly power he was still trained to kill, how could she protect someone like him?

From what?

The white petals slid down his ear lobe, white…

She could protect him… from himself.

"I'm not well…" Creed said weakly, meaning more than just his body, he wanted her there; he wanted her with him, though she may not be able to protect him. But he was still afraid, afraid she would leave him… desert him…

Echidna smile was kind… loving…

"I know, you aren't well." She brushed her fingertips across another white rose in the vase, watching it as it swung back and forth from her touch. "I won't leave you."

_Ah… I see…_

_Thank you.

* * *

_

_When I got done with the anime I wanted to write something for these two (they hardly have anything!) and after a few failing attempts this is what I got so... I hope at least one person enjoyed it!_


End file.
